Portal to Ponyville: With Vocaloids!
by LeafyAz13
Summary: Three main protagonists(Leafy, Bolten and Zaim) accidentally teleported into the pony world and hope to survive in it. Accidentally putting a vocaloid disc in the portal disc compartment, vocaloids starts appearing in ponyville as well. Will chaos happen when the vocaloids and ponies combine? And will they teleport back to their original world? Parings available, heehee. Enjoy


**Hello fellow Fanfictioners! I might have some time to do this fanfic. Btw, i'm so sorry for the other fanfic i was working on... the new season came out and i ran out of ideas on how to continue the series... Sorry! but anyways, lets continue and get to the story real quick.**

Chapter 1 : Dafuq?

" Ugh, Physical session is damn tiring, Can feel like my legs' falling off..."

That's me, Leafy. At least that's what people calls me. Even though I'm tanned, sports aren't really my thing. One secret that I've been keeping is that I am a ' BRONY', a cool group of people who likes ponies, even though I'm in tenth grade. Their cuteness is just too much for me and it has been my favourites.

" Well, no shit sherlock. It's called ' physical' session.." my best friend said beside me while giving an elbow to my side chest. I gave him a dull glare as he giggled away patting me at the back as an apology, which still hurts.

My best friend is called Bolten. He is really athletic, mostly track and field is his specialty. He won a track and field gold medal in Inter-school competition last year and I called him Bolten ever since. The one thing why I called him my best friend is that we share the same interest which was, Ponies. Yes, we are in tenth grade but that doesn't mean we can't dislike ponies can we? I'm sure thousands of Bronies feel the same way.

Anyways, we were on our way to class but before going home, we always stop by at our secret base where we find beside the Library. That place is where we research ourselves about ponies and hold a meeting of bronies there. There is one other member in the group actually but me and Bolten haven' t seen him for a week. Well we call him Zaim and damn, he is a genius. He can fix a mobile phone and can turn it straight to a weird some- kind of gizmo, but usually his invention fails. He sometimes brings in scrap stuff from a dump nearby his house which kinda enrages Bolten a bit. Last week, he brought in an old radio and modified it to some weird machine. Despite that, Zaim is actually a kind and gentle which I like about him.

"So, heading over to the place?" Bolten asked.

" As always my man." I winked and smiled as I bumped my fist on his left arm. He smiled and we walked together out from class.

When we arrived, the place still looks the same and Zaim were no where to be found. I was kinda worried because he is a part fron our team. Bolten went to search for him on recess and he was not in class either.

"Zaim's not here agaim Bolt, where's that lil' fella?" I asked Bolten as I set my bag down on the floor beside the wall.

" Dunno Leaf, maybe he's busy with his inventions, you'll never know what he's up to" Bolten answered while giving me the raised eyebrows.

I looked over on the table and saw the radio, well technically not a radio anymore since Zaim turned it to somekind of machine. I went closer to it and saw that the power switch was plugged onto the socket.

" Zaim must have been using it, Bolt" I told my partner in the clubroom which quickly paid attention to the weird invention. He grabbed the CD on the nearby desk and went over to the machine. My eyes widened when I saw what disc it was.

" Let' s try this radio... Hehehe"

" No.. No! wait-"

Before I could finished, he opened the disc cover and set in the disc into the radio. A loud music started playing and my face reddened with embarassment. He looked at me and giggled trying to hold his burst of laughter.

" Vocaloids? seriously?" The song echoed through the clubroom.

" I- I wanted Zaim to hear it okay? and the melody' s not quite bad.." I pouted and crossed my arms annoyed by the awkwardness filling up in the room.

" And... this is yours? " Bolten asked me curiously.

" No! It's my sister's, geez..." I said and went over to the back of the radio. My eyes eyed on the button behind the radio. Feeling curious, I pressed the button and the light in front of the radio shone brightly.

" Oooo, it has light effects!" I clapped my hands with glee. Bolten stopped laughing and looked at the radio. The light shone brighter and brighter by the minute which made Bolten felt a bit uneasy.

" Uhh, Leaf? Mind tuning down the brightness a bit? " Bolten asked me nervously.

The light shone really bright until I can' t even see Bolten anymore. I closed my eyes and shouted my friends name and afraid it was too late. I blacked out and felt unconcious.

" Hey Leaf? Leaf, wake up!"

I heard a voice infront of me which sounded familiar. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself lying down with a pony infront of me. Wait... What?!

" Woah, that fall must have hit me pretty hard..." I talked to myself which made the pony infront of me annoyed. He slapped me in the face real hard and get me up in a sitting position.

" Dude, it's me. Bolten" he waved hi hooves infront of my face trying to see if I was concious.

"Ahahaha! Right yellow little pony. You can be my friend" I laughed and teased the cute pony infront of me. The pony went over beside my ear and whispered.

"Want me to tell the whole class about your interest in vocaloids and ponies?"

I choked.

"Okay, okay. Geez, you're Bolten..." I tried standing up.

"Takes time to stand Leaf, took me some-"

Before he could finish, I was already galloping around him.

"Nevermind..." he added.

"Anyways, why are we here?" I asked my fellow pony friend, Bolten while looking around the places for other ponies or humans.

"You think i know? " Bolten replied.

"Wait... wait! We're ponies! This is awesome!" I suddenly realized the surroundings.

"Which means...We're in Equestria!" I came to the conclusion faster than Sherlock Holmes figuring out the murderer.

"How can we even know this is Equestria? This could be Narnia or some shit like that.." Bolten said while touching his wings on his backs trying to flap them.

"There's the sign that says ' To Ponyville' right there" I pointed out the sign with my red furry paws smilling at him with glee.

"Owh.." Bolten replied.

"C'mon! Let's check it out!" I pushed Bolten with my head from behind as he stood up and walked with me straight down the road.

"Dafuq..."

**How was it? I hope it was good. Because twillight was an alicorn, i need to change the settings and think for new ideas. In this story, i'll reduce some characters and add more pairings! Heeheehee. I've seen the reviews of my other story and couldn't help to feel sad for not continuing it... T^T Don't worry, I'll finish the other story real quick.**


End file.
